The present invention relates to an adjustable shank ring and to a method of manufacture thereof, wherein the shank portion of the ring and the portion for receiving the ring ornament are formed in a one-piece construction.
Adjustable shank finger rings are well known and have taken various forms in the constructional arrangement thereof. Such prior known adjustable shank finger rings are exemplified by the constructions illustrated in the U.S. Pats. No. to SALT et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,735; LOCHNER, U.S. Pat. No. 242,946; THOMSON, U.S. Pat. No. 168,855; HENRICH, U.S. Pat. No. 274,193; BONNIOL, U.S. Pat. No. 251,170; DAVIDSON, U.S. Pat. No. 1,109,403; and LUTRARIO, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,642. All of the aforesaid U.S. patents show some form of an adjustable shank finger ring and for the most part illustrate the concept of concealing the disconnected shank end portion from external view beneath the ring ornament setting. Although the prior known adjustable finger rings accomplished the purpose intended, the usual construction of such rings included several parts which required multiple steps in the manufacture thereof, which necessarily increased the cost of the completed ring assembly.